


short poems

by mesoquatic



Series: original poetry [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Original work - Freeform, Other, Poems, Writing, lol, short poems, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-05-01 08:19:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14516238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mesoquatic/pseuds/mesoquatic
Summary: I like them but they're too short to post as separate works





	1. universe

With eyes bright  
And smiling cheeks  
You represent an  
Ever expanding  
Universe of  
Beauty


	2. flowers

When the garden consumes me,  
I will lay at rest  
You and your tea  
And your dreams to go west  
Consume you entirely  
And I am left behind  
And quietly  
I’ll disappear with peace of mind


	3. night

Kiss me and  
Fill my lungs with air  
Whisper me your desires  
Show me your mind fires  
Don’t worry about the nightmare  
Don’t be left stunned


	4. selkie

Cruel and cold  
Sing with the tides  
Your skin and size  
Your whiskers and all  
Leave them to me  
But forever remember  
To return to the world under


	5. surface

To dissolve is to  
Sink below the surface  
To take away the glue  
And never resurface


	6. love/hate

Love is caring  
Not only for  
Your own life but  
For another

Hate is flaring  
It is a chore  
And leads to what  
But a cleanser


	7. home

With eyes bright  
And tears gone  
With hands perfect  
And cheeks pink  
With love to give  
And plenty more  
You are a home  
For me to come  
And live with


	8. the dancer

A woman of  
Great gold and pink  
Dancing across  
The bare stage  
Leaves the  
Audience  
Captivated


	9. garden

The flowers of  
The garden  
Lay dead,  
Corpses of  
Forgotten promises


	10. boom

With guns and soldiers  
They play fiercely  
Young kinds with no wisdom  
No cares to be found

With a boom  
They go down  
Young wars to be had  
Nothing but sorrow

With the medication  
They rest  
Young ones now old  
No war left to fight


	11. drowning

These garden walls  
Tower over me like caves  
Like the water from waterfalls  
Drowning in the graves


	12. fireflies

Fireflies  
Dance in the air  
To find a lover  
As beautiful as  
Their own  
Light


	13. tech

Before the curtain rises  
And before the actors arrive  
There is a silence  
That is so  
Peaceful  
That not even  
The technicians  
Can spoil it


	14. in/out

Breath in  
Let yourself sink  
Into the clouds  
Breath out  
Drift back into reality  
And smell the flowers


	15. man

If man learned by example  
There would be no man nor boy  
But instead, savage beings  
Closer to madness than any other


	16. fire

Down Maple Street  
Rested a house newer than the rest  
Its white paint stood like a sun  
Against the greens and browns  
Of the rest

This house,  
Ask anyone around,  
Burned down last fall  
The man who lived there  
Perished in the flames

Inside, you might hear his whispers  
Love songs and poems  
From the mouth of a composer  
For his muse was still out there  
And had yet to come home

Some might tell you  
That they fought and cried together  
But, only the ashes know the truth  
And those are long gone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr: mesoquatic


	17. talk

When you talk  
About all of the stars and sights  
I can’t help but wonder  
Is it me you’re looking at  
Or is the universe around us  
Taking the spotlight


	18. dark

Strike a match  
To replace the one in the sky  
For it is long after dusk  
The light had long disappeared

Light a candle  
Though no longer was new and great  
The wax dropped down and  
Revealed the inner workings

Somewhere laid the ring  
That once came with such light  
But, in the end  
That ring lead to such darkness

Take me to the water  
Let me sit in the sand  
Let it wash over me  
And wash out your noise

Strike a match  
Replace the promise broken long ago  
Bury me in the ashes of our love  
Leave me to rest


End file.
